Out of Control: A SongFic
by Kaylalicious
Summary: Yo!Bling in a dance club.


_A short little SongFic based on "Out of Control" by She Wants Revenge._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. The character and the lyrics belong to their respective creators/writers/owners. I just like pretending they're mine._

_R & R please? It would be greatly appreciated._

* * *

_With her high heel against the wall_

_Kind of dancing, though not at all_

_She had stockings running up to her thighs_

_Snaps her fingers to keep the time_

Catherine stood leaning against the bar, sipping her beer and gently moving with the rhythm of the music that was being pumped through speakers. For the umpteenth time that evening, a man came up to ask her to dance, but she politely declined. She knew her thigh length denim skirt and low cut top was bound to attract plenty of attention, but she didn't want to dance with just anyone: She wanted to dance with _him_.

_From the back of the room I saw her there_

_I said "She wants to be alone" and I shouldn't dare_

_But then she noticed me glance at her_

_And I had no choice but to dance with her_

Warrick stood near the back of the room, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and smoky atmosphere. He quickly scanned the room for his target. _"Maybe she didn't come" _he thought to himself. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her trademark strawberry blond hair near the bar. Just as he began to walk toward her, she looked up and spotted him. She nodded her head toward the dance floor and began walking toward the pulsating group of people in the center of the room. He followed closely behind her, his eyes never leaving her.

_The lights that move sideways and up and down_

_The beat takes you over and spins you round_

_Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold_

_We're slaves to the DJ and out of control_

He reached out and took hold of her hand, and she spun around to face him. The corners of her mouth pulled up into her trademark Cheshire smile, and her crystal blue eyes sparkled. She stepped closer to him, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her forehead, and she slowly slinked her arms around neck. In a matter of seconds, his hands wound around her narrow waist, and the pair began moving to the music.

_I watched her feet move, her hips they sway_

__

Does a hair flip then starts to say

Oh, my God, it's my favorite song

I pull her close and she sings along

Catherine flipped her hair back and shimmied closer to Warrick. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping just shy of his belt buckle, enjoying the nervousness that played across his features. The techno mix that had been playing ceased and another song began to play. "Oh my God, it's my favorite song!" Catherine shouted over the music. Warrick grinned. _Of course Cath's favorite song would be 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'_.

With her back pressed against his stomach, Catherine continued to dance. Warrick licked his lips and drew in a sharp breath. Quickly, without thinking, he spun her around so that her chest was pressed against his.

_We can't slow down even if we tried_

_If the record keeps spinning so will I_

_She likes disco and tastes like a tear_

_Tells me don't stop dancing and she's pulling me near_

Feeling the rise and fall of his chest against hers, Catherine looked up into Warrick's green eyes and felt a shiver run through her. He gently placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. The fingers of her right hand hooked over the waistband of his jeans, and the fingers of her left hand tangled themselves in the mass of thick brown hair on his head.

Warrick knew he didn't need to ask permission, but he did so with his eyes anyway. Silently, Cath consented with the slight nod of her head. She found his mouth crashing down on hers. She moaned softly, relishing the feel of his lips against hers.

He lifted one of his hands from her behind and placed it on the back of her head, stroking her soft vanilla-scented hair. They stood on the dance floor exploring their kiss, ignoring the dancing and grinding couples around them.

_We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove_

__

Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you

This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in

Or maybe it's only you, but either way, let's begin

Suddenly, Catherine came back to her senses. She knew this was going too far too quickly, and she needed to stop it. Reluctantly, she pulled back from their passionate kiss.

Warrick looked down at Catherine's flushed face. _Why did I kiss her? _His mind raced, worrying that he might have just ruined his relationship with the woman who stood before him. He watched her, expecting her to run off the dance floor and leave him behind.

Instead of following her head, which was telling her to run away, Catherine followed her heart and once again closed the space between them. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arms over his shoulder. Warrick, relieved that she had stayed, delicately wrapped his arms around her waist once again.

They stayed like that for several minutes until, gaining courage, Catherine whispered in this ear, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Without saying anything, Warrick looked down at Catherine and kissed her gently on her forehead. Then he took her hand and led her off of the dance floor, out of the club, and into the cool Las Vegas night.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want to...I'd appreciate it._

_--Kayla_


End file.
